


Prompted by a Dream- Bound

by gogoldie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Third Person, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogoldie/pseuds/gogoldie
Summary: All it took was a dream to get this adventure going. After seeing Rey die, with her blood on his hands, Kylo Ren cannot help but look for the scavenger that beat him. When the two collide, both filled with anger and emptiness, they realize that there is something more than a rivalry that awaits them... and I am bad at summaries yay.





	1. Dreams and Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I do not own any of the characters or anything affiliated with Star Wars, but I did write this story which contains them. This is my first fan fiction ever, so please be kind. Constructive, helpful criticism is appreciated. Any kind comments are also awesome too. Please no hate. If you do not like my ship or my content then please just leave it alone and go read about what you do like :). I will try to make updates and/or edits regularly. Thank you so much for even taking a look at this story.

It started out peacefully; they all did. But, that was the illusion to them because they never ended that way. It was just the way it always was at the start of his dreams, with his mother. Except this time, they were happy. Kylo wasn’t the fearsome leader of the Knights of Ren; he was Ben, and Commander Leia was not the leader of the Resistance; she was his mother. And, they were happy. What an  _ illusion _ .    

The mother and son were playing together in what appeared to be a master bedroom of a nicely sized home, not a mansion but by no means a shack. The sound of laughter was wafting in the air. It was a tickling war, and Leia was winning. Eventually, the two made a truce and lazily laid on the bed together as they released their waning giggles, just enjoying the other’s company. This was a rare incident even then. 

And then it was gone. The laughter was immediately replaced with sorrow. 

“Come back! Don’t leave me!” came from a quiet, young voice which sharply contrasted the roaring sound of a departing craft. 

Again the scene shifts and the young voice is just a hair deeper as it cries out for silence. 

“Please, leave me alone!” It begs as Ben falls to the training mat on his knees. “I don’t want to!” 

Suddenly, in a mad flurry the dream is overflowing with cries, this time of anguish and no longer his own. It’s the cries of all of them, those he has killed. Each person takes their turn showcasing their downfall for Ben to see again. First one, and then another, and then another, and all by his hand. It’s a bloodbath that seems thick enough to defy even a saber. The sight is horrific, but  _ this _ is what Kylo Ren is used to. This is what Kylo Ren sees as  _ reality _ . He has grown accustomed to each of those victims’ faces and accepted what has become of them. 

The collage of scenes fades away and is traded for a new, blank scene in a dark, open space with only one light illuminating the center. He approaches the center, but as he does, so to do his victims all bearing the marks of their demise. As this happens, Kylo starts to pant and cower into the middle, not because of who they are but how they are looking at him. Each of the hundreds of victims stares with pity and disdain as they close in on the Knight of Ren, and he can’t stand it. Those expressions are worse than anger.  _ H _ e was the winner.  _ He _ should not be pitied by them. He goes to reach for his saber, but of course it is not there.

“Why? Why are you doing this?” He shouts to deaf ears. 

The murdered continue to silently make their way to the center, about to grab Kylo when a voice in the distance stops everyone in their tracks. 

“Look at what you’ve done. Ben, how could you?” 

Without a second thought, Kylo stumbled to try and explain himself when Han Solo cuts him off again with a simple “no” and points behind Kylo as the crowd parts. Stumbling out in a painfully slow, dragging manner, the scavenger comes into the light, leaving a scorched trail as she drags a gold saber behind her. She is breathing heavily, and bleeding at just the same rate, keeping her face down to presumably track her labored steps. 

“Rey. Rey!” He almost whispers in a strained voice. He is taken aback by the sight. 

Still she never looks up, only continues forward into the light as the victims begin to surround her. Kylo begins to approach her as well. When he gets close enough, he tries to grab her and at least make eye contact, but she falls straight through him to the ground and begins to audibly wheeze. 

Brushing past the fact that she ghosted through him, he meets her at the ground and kneels next to her as he too desperately begs “Who? Who did this to you, Rey?” 

At that moment, Rey’s eyes shoot up to meet Kylo’s, her face paling as a slash across her face releases a stream of blood. “ _ You did _ , Kylo Ren.”

He’s panting now, shaking too as he tries to gather his thoughts and understand what is going on, only to be interrupted by Rey who looks over Kylo’s shoulder and almost gleefully shouts “you’re here, Ben! I knew you would come back. Don’t worry about me. It was all worth it.” She then falls victim to a bloody coughing spell and despite Kylo’s attempts, crumples to the ground and dies. This time when Kylo attempted to grab her however, he was left with her blood on his hands. 

In a flash, Kylo is ripped from the dream, near drowning in his own sweat and shaking as if he were on Hoth. The incessant whirr and beeping of the medical equipment immediately consume him only to be met with the crashing and sizzling sound of the saber against medal. Pausing, he takes a moment to ensure there is no blood on his hands then clenches his fists until they pale.

_ I need to see her. Now. _


	2. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is determined to find Rey when he is interrupted by General Hux who cannot seem to leave him alone. I know that's a bad summary, but that's not my strong point. Hopefully the chapter will be better than how I described it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! Well, sort of. I needed some time to work on some of my other ideas, and I've been really sick. This is a pretty short chapter, but I felt it appropriate to separate it from the other chapters. Leave a comment if you liked it! You don't have to of course, but its good to hear if people liked it. If not, thanks for reading it at all.

Blindly, Kylo bolted through the halls as if he were an animal focused on only one thing, its prey. He was going to see Rey, and he was going to see her  _ now _ . Before he knew it, he had reached his destination. 

“And where do you think you are going, Kylo Ren? Aren’t you a bit battered to be going out? And without telling me? My my.” 

Taking a few steadying breaths, Kylo simply responded.

“I have a mission for the girl.”

Amused, Hux quirked an eyebrow and took up a shrewd smirk.

“Oh really? Shouldn’t you tell the Supreme Leader about it? I am sure he would love to know.” 

Irritated, but knowing he could truthfully have the upper-hand in the argument, Kylo replied with a smile concealed by his mask,

“He already knows. I am sure he would love to hear that you are questioning him and keeping me from his commands.” 

Looking first taken aback and then perturbed, Hux tried to regain composure and have the final say. 

“I wonder if the Supreme Leader wanted her in order to teach her the ways of the force or to keep you from losing your mind. After all, you do seem to be highly fascinated with this lone scavenger. Is it because you are embarrassed she beat you without any training or because you are looking for a kindred spirit lost in th-” 

Kylo didn’t think; he only acted. Immediately he used the force to grab Hux by the throat and began raising him into the air. 

“Don’t ever question me or the Supreme Leader again.” 

Although he was struggling to breathe, Hux still managed to maintain his smirk.

“Careful, Ren, you wouldn’t want the Supreme Leader upset with you because you killed me.”

Nearly throwing him to the ground, Kylo released Hux from his grip. It took all of his willpower not to kill Hux right there and take the consequences for it later. 

Walking away to his craft, Kylo paused when he heard Hux call out to him.

“Shall I put a bounty on her then? Those hunters have proven to be very effective.” 

Gripping his fists, Kylo commented back. 

“No, I need her  _ alive _ and unbroken if she is to be of use to us.” 

Kylo continued to walk away and reached his ship, finally ready to depart. He didn’t know the exact coordinates, but Kylo knew he would find her. He could feel it.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo seems like a pretty shaky relationship between Kylo and Hux. I wonder if that will cause issues later in the story... Could be.


	3. Pleading for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets to the bottom of why she is plagued by thoughts and dreams with Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two chapters in a day. I am just feeling the Reylo vibes today I guess. I'm trying to ignore my intense feels for Owari no Seraph right now, so that might be contributing. I may write a story for that in the near future, so I guess we'll see. Good job to me for getting stories done, jk I start way too many and am not good at continuing.  
> I digress.  
> Hope you like it. This chapter seems to drag out so much in my opinion. I just needed to get these issues out of the way before all of the big stuff happens. Gotta set the base for a good building or story.

“Hey, Rey, over here!” 

Rey wasn't paying attention to where she was going and was brought back to reality by the shout. She was distracted by last' night's dream. 

“Rey, you can have more food than that," Poe said with concern. "You don’t have to be on rations here. We will take care of you. You know that.” 

Both Poe and Finn looked at her with aching concern. Rey knew she was allowed to get more food than what was on her small plate, but she just wasn’t open to the idea of eating so much, even if it was available. When she first tried to gorge herself, she got sick and threw up.  Rey knew it was because her body couldn’t handle that much and that type of food, but deep down, she also felt that it was also an issue of guilt. She felt that there were millions of others around the galaxy that were starving and suffering, even after working hard, and here she was accomplishing, in her mind, next to nothing. She just couldn’t do it, no matter how she tried. 

“I know. I’m just not very hungry. Master Luke told me to eat as much as I need rather than eating everything available.”

At that, both of the boys’ heads perked up and their eyes brightened.

“So what’s it like to train with  _ the _ Luke Skywalker. We rarely get to see him because he is either with you or the General.”

Rey thought about the best answer. She loved Master Luke. He took good care of her and was true to his promise that he would do all he could to teach her the ways of the force, but she could tell that he was holding back from her. He was by no means cold to her, but he seemed hesitant to truly open up to her. 

“He is a great teacher,” is all she said in response. 

Poe and Finn slouched a little from their posture of anticipation. They had been expecting more.

“Well, what’s it like? Has he taught you how to move stuff with the force or do really cool tricks with your saber?” Finn asked almost desperately. 

“He has, but I’m afraid I’m not very good at it. I am not a good student for him” Rey stated with a melancholy expression on her face.

“That can’t be!” Finn exclaimed.

“Yeah, I doubt that’s true, Rey” Poe agreed.

“I mean, look back at everything you’ve done even without any training. You defeated Kylo Ren!” 

At the mention of the name, Rey went pale. The man, the monster, himself didn’t frighten Rey but the dreams and thoughts of him that plagued her mind did. 

“Rey, Rey, what’s wrong?” 

“Oh, nothing. I just remembered that I am actually supposed to go meet with Master Luke right now. I will have to eat another time. I’ll see you guys later.”  

Rey nearly ran out of the mess hall to get away from her friends and over to Luke. 

_ What is wrong with me? Why is this happening?! _

Rey was brought back to the thought of the previous night's dream. Blood everywhere, she was coughing it up, having it pour down her face, and was rapidly losing it from her side. It was as if the very thought of Kylo Ren was pulling her closer to him. She couldn’t say the name without recalling dreams of vicious battles and murders all caused by  _ him _ . 

Rey dashed down the hall into a quiet corridor and out the door into the section of secluded forest that she and Luke always trained at. The sky was grey and cloudy, and she could smell the oncoming storm in the air. If the circumstances were different, Rey would have loved it, but she was far too distracted with her current dilemma. As she approached the clearing, she knew Luke would be waiting there. Even if they hadn’t planned it, Luke would know when she needed him and come.

“Master Luke. Master Luke!” 

He came walking out from behind some trees with a small stone in his hand. 

“What is it, Rey?” 

Luke could reach into Rey’s thoughts and know the exact details for himself, but he knew with her experience with his nephew that that was a poor idea. 

“I-It still happens, Master Luke. I still see him. It’s like I can’t get rid of him, even here with so many distractions and people around me!” 

Luke had worried about this. He knew it was a possibility and a strong one, but he had hoped that somehow it wouldn’t be true.

“Please, sit down, Rey” Luke said without directly replying to what she said. 

Rey obliged and sat on a stump off to the side of the clearing. Luke sat on the ground in front of her and assumed a meditating position.

“Rey, I’m afraid I will have to look into your mind to truly understand the issue. Is that alright with you? I promise I will not hurt you” Luke stated with a sympathetic look in his eyes. 

Rey took a small gulp of air. She knew she could trust Luke, but she was worried after her experience with Kylo Ren. She did not like the idea of someone in her head. 

“Okay. I trust you.” 

Waiting a moment to confirm, Luke took a deep breath and delved into Rey’s mind. Immediately, he felt it, the other presence swirling in her force signature, living in her mind and very conscience. He didn’t have to go far to get the answer to his question. Right away, Luke pulled out again, not wanting to look any farther than needed. 

“Rey, you are not going to like what I tell you, but you have to be willing to listen to me, alright?” 

Rey started to internally panic. Fearful questions gathered in her mind as her brow furrowed. 

“Okay. Please, just tell me, Master Luke, I need to know.” 

“Rey, you are a member of a force bond.” 

“A-a what?” 

Rey was trying to be calm but those words meant absolutely nothing to her. What did this all mean for her? 

“It is very rare. In the days of the Jedi Order, two wielders of the force would have their force signatures collide and connect into a bond which tethered their consciences. Often, it was between a master and their padawan, but that was not always the case.”  

It was starting to dawn on Rey.

“So, I am bound by my very being to another person?” 

“Yes.” 

“And it’s- it’s between…” 

Rey couldn’t even say it. She felt that if she did, it would become her reality. If she didn’t admit it, maybe it wouldn’t be true.

“Rey, I am so sorry. It is with my nephew, Ben.”

“You mean Kylo Ren. The monster who has let entire planets be destroyed, betrayed you, and killed his own father?!” 

Luke felt his heart break a little on Rey’s behalf. She didn’t deserve this. He just had to pray that the force knew what it was doing and had a greater cause for this in the end. 

“So what does this mean for me?” 

“In a force bond, the two members can easily see the other’s memories, feel the other’s pain, and use each other’s strengths. If they are allies, it can actually be a great strength to them in battle. This explains why you see him in your dreams and can sense him even at the mere mention of the name.” 

Rey had dealt with and seen a lot in the past six months, but that all paled in comparison to this revelation. She was bound to  _ the _ Kylo Ren. The monster she despised, though she tried not to for Jedi ideal’s sake. She was attacht at her very core with him. 

“Is there any way that it can be broken? Can I get out of this?” 

Luke hesitated before he spoke. 

“It would not be easy. It would also probably hurt both of you more than the bond itself.” 

Rey was staring at the ground, panting, trying to hold back any intense emotions. How was she to respond to something like this? 

“Rey, I am so sorry. I will do everything in my power to help you.” 

“What am I going to do?!” 

She was pleading for an answer that Luke couldn’t give.

“The lore states that the more powerful being will dominate the bond, so we will just work hard to make you as strong in the force as possible. I am sure he is training as well, so we need to train harder. You can be the one in control of the bond.” 

Rey thought about what would happen if she just killed Kylo Ren instead. She wouldn’t have to deal with him at all anymore if that were the case. Sure, it might hurt, but she was used to pain anyways. 

“Alright. I will train hard so I can take him down once and for all. He will not torment me or the rest of the galaxy anymore.” 

Luke began to worry even more at this. This was a perfect ploy for the Dark Side to get a hold of Rey, either through Kylo’s darkness or her desire to kill him consuming her. 

“That is not wise, Rey. You know the path of vengeance leads to the Dark Side. I told you the story of Anakin Skywalker. Use the Light Side of the force to guide you in this journey. I know you are strong in the force. Perhaps you could even bring Ben back to the light through your influence.” 

Rey huffed out a disbelieving breath. 

_ As if Kylo Ren would come back to the Light Side. He is a monster. _

Nevertheless, she knew Luke was right about needing to follow the Light Side as she went through this trial. She told him she would trust him and went into the conversation knowing she wouldn’t like the outcome. 

“Perhaps, that is why the force connected you two.”

“Perhaps… Master Luke- nevermind. I will trust you. I will not give up the light. Please, just help me stop this.” 

“I will do everything I can for you.” 

Rey hoped it would be enough.


	4. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all of the training, Rey can feel the bond intensifying.  
> Leia is planning an attack to defend the Lannik System while Rey plans a way to join them and hopefully get away from Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see Reylo readers. It truly has been too long. I was out and about writing for a PotC story, but I am hopefully somewhat back to update more frequently. I spent a lot of time mulling over what I wanted in this chapter to help the story progress, so let's hope it was worth the time.

It had been two weeks, and Rey’s internal struggles did not improve, in fact, they seemed to worsen significantly with each passing day. It was like the “bond,” as Luke called it, was becoming stronger and Rey and Kylo’s minds more intertwined. Rey did not have a silent moment to herself no matter how she tried. He was always there, in the back, tormenting her, calling after her. When she closed her eyes, she could almost hear him speaking to her.

“I am coming” rang the monotonous phrase. It sent a chill down Rey’s spine.

Rey and Luke meditated and strengthened the barriers within Rey’s mind, but it was not enough. A person cannot keep out something that is already inside. True, Kylo did not have free range in Rey’s mind, so he could not see anything he looked for, but he was still there and, as Rey now knew, would be there for supposedly the rest of their lives. Rey hated it. And she hated him. She hated that he distracted her and kept her from focusing on training as she wanted.

“You are getting much better, Rey. I am proud of you” came Luke’s gentle voice from behind.

He was not lying. Though Rey could not see the improvement, she was becoming a very skilled fighter.

“Thank you, Master Luke,” she replied with a disbelieving grimace, her extinguished saber at her side.

They had been sparring, and Luke ended the match with a minor burn to Rey’s shoulder, but before that point, she had been fighting brilliantly, dodging and advancing with her force-sharpened talents. Luke thought that if he would have known her before he spent years immersed in the force then she may well have beat him in a fight.

“I mean it, Rey. I am truly impressed with your abilities. You have to deal with an enemy force bond and yet you are able to hold your ground and use the force when you need it.”

Rey could see improvements in her combat skills, but to her it was overshadowed by her “failures” in force wielding such as the force push and meditation. She was too distracted to reach her full potential in those areas at this time.

 _It is all his fault_ , Rey thought to herself with malice.

Luke and Rey came to the conclusion that the bond most-likely formed when Kylo dug into Rey’s mind and exposed her to the force. He may have helped her to realize her abilities, but now she could not harness them how she hoped to because of their awful force bond.

Rey kept pushing Kylo away and redirecting him, but she could not dispel the sense that he really was coming for her and getting closer. It frightened her.

“Attention all officers, report to the Control Center immediately for a mission briefing” rang a feminine voice over a loudspeaker.

“Hm… Let’s not keep the General waiting” Luke said while making his way through the trees and back to the building. Rey followed after him without responding.

When they reached the control room, everyone turned to greet them.

“General Skywalker, Jedi Commander Rey.”

Both master and apprentice looked uncomfortable when being greeted. Neither enjoyed having a title or receiving undue attention.

“Oh, loosen up, Luke. I know you don’t like the title, but I gave it to you, and we are going to stick with it, so live with it. Hello Rey” Leia said, softening her tone when she saw Rey enter behind her brother. She immediately liked Rey when she met her and had grown to love her after these past months.

Luke merely nodded in silence and continued to his place next to his sister. Everyone waited for Leia to begin her briefing.

“Thank you for coming so quickly, everyone. We have a new mission. As we feared, the First Order is starting to expand its grasp further into the galaxy and encroach on us. Now, they are going after Lannik.”

There were some worried looks and a few people speaking in hushed tones, but most everyone kept their composure. Leia waited for everyone to be silent again.

“We cannot let them take it. Lannik is one of the most resource-rich planets near to us, and we made an agreement to protect them in exchange for these materials. Beyond that, the Lannik system marks the break between First Order and Resistance influence. If the First Order takes Lannik, we can be sure that they will not stop until they get here.”

There was more whispering, and then someone spoke up, it was Poe.

“So what is the plan, General?” he asked with his usual charisma.

Leia smiled, expecting the question.

“I’m glad you ask because I think we all know the answer to that question” she stated calmly. “We have to fortify and send forces to hold off the First Order troops before they can take over. We already have some soldiers there, but I know it will not be enough, so we will send a larger force to help them. I have a feeling that if we stop this initial invasion, they will not come back, at least for a while.”

Most everyone nodded in agreement with this plan. The only ones who had remained silently inexpressive were Luke and Rey.

Leia could sense Luke thinking of something intently, so she turned to him and addressed him.

“What is it, Luke? You don’t think it’s a trap, do you?”

“No,” he replied. “But I can tell that it is going to be a lot more difficult than you are initially planning for. I suggest you send half of your best pilots up front on the assault and hold the other half back in case there is another threat or reinforcements.”

“Alright. You’re sure?” He nodded. “Then, we will do that.”

She redirected her attention to the others and spoke with her commanding voice.

“Poe, I need you to divide your pilots into two teams. One for the assault, and one for reinforcements in the back. I want you to head the reinforcement team.”

Poe was a little taken aback. He was the Resistance's best pilot. Why was he being held back with the reinforcements? Surely he could do a great deal to stop the invasion if they let him lead the assault.

“Is there a problem, Poe?” she asked with authority.

“No, no problem. I will get right on it, General.”

“Good. Now the rest of you-”

Leia continued to issue orders and hear ideas from the other officers, but Rey no longer paid attention. Kylo Ren was looking for her, and he was coming for D’Qar. She was sure of it now.

“Master Luke” she said nervously. “Can I go on this mission? You did say that I was improving. Maybe some time on the battlefield could help me further improve and distract myself from my force bond.”

Luke’s calm expression turned into a grimace.

“He’s found you through the bond, hasn’t he?” he asked with a bit of urgency.

Rey was more nervous. “Well, I do not think he knows where we are exactly, but I am positive now that he is coming towards us. I wasn’t sure before, but now I know. I think he is getting closer.”

“Rey, I don’t think trying to escape like that is a good idea. He will try to distract you on the battlefield.”

“Please, Master Luke. I have to try” she was insistent now.

“Rey, you need to believe me. It would be better for you to stay here. It will take him a longer time to find you here. My force presence has helped to mask yours and throw him off of the path, at least for a time.”

She didn’t know what to say; she just wanted to get away from this bond. She could feel him getting closer to her, prying deeper into her mind and affecting her with his presence more deeply than before. She couldn’t stand it.

“Master Luke, I cannot stand this any longer. He is tormenting me. No matter what I do to block his presence, he finds a way around it. Please, the whole base could be in danger if he gets here.”

Luke knew she had a point there. No matter how long Luke tried to redirect and confuse his nephew, he could not keep him away forever. He didn’t feel a battle was the best place to have Rey right now though, especially with her growing internal turmoil with the bond. She needed more time.

Leia noticed the pair discussing and decided to find out what was going on.

“What is it, you two? I can hear you arguing.”

Luke took a deep breath to calm his wavering nerves. Rey spoke first.

“General Leia, may I join this attack?”

Leia looked over to examine her brother to see how he reacted to the question. She could see in his eyes that he was pleading for her to say no.

“I do not think it wise… Though I am sure you could help us, I cannot send you if my brother is against it. He knows better than I.”

Rey was frustrated. She needed to get out, even felt driven to get out of the Resistance base. Knowing she could not get her way by asking, she simply agreed with them and acted like she had given up on her idea.

“I suppose you are right…”

When everyone was clearing out of the control room, Luke pulled Rey aside and spoke to her with a contrite gaze.

“I am truly sorry, Rey. I know you didn’t want this force bond, and want to help the others in this fight, but now is not the time. Please, remember that the force is looking out for you, and being rash will not help you toward your personal victory but to the dark side. You will have your chance to fight and help the galaxy eventually.”

Rey nodded silently and offered a simple “Yes, Master Luke” in response.

She felt bad that she was about to go behind Master Luke’s back, but she also felt that she had no other choice. She employed all of her barriers in the hopes that he could not see her plan, but she had a feeling that Luke already knew she was going to leave.

Luke and Rey finished their training for the day and parted ways to meditate, giving Rey the opportunity to put her plan into action. She sprinted to the hangar.

“So Poe, I hear you need six pilots up front. Got any room for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, poor Rey with this force bond. It is too bad that she has to feel trapped and bothered by Kylo all of the time. I wonder what he is doing right now...  
> I hope Rey didn't come off as weak or petty about the whole issue. I was just trying to express how truly aggravating it must be to be linked with your enemy.  
> We shall see how going against Luke works out for her in the end...
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think :)


End file.
